Unanswered Prayers
by Kaia Mariacle
Summary: An encounter with the past. warning: slash


Unanswered Prayers

Author: Kaia Mariacle

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: An encounter with the past.

Author's Notes: Very loosely based on the song by Garth Brooks. I'm sure he never meant for it to be interpreted in such a way, but alas, I can find slash in anything, even a country song about a man and his wife. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ephram? Ephram Brown?"

Ephram turned and his eyes widened in recognition. "Madison?"

"Yeah, it's me," the tall blonde said, leaning over to grasp him in a tight hug. "It's been years!" 

He pulled back, slightly uncomfortable at the enthusiastic greeting. "Um, wow, so how have you been?"

"Well, I'm still on the road, working with my band," she answered. "We played a show in Pasadena last weekend." 

Ephram nodded, "That's cool. So, what are you doing-"

"Babe, they didn't have blue, so I got you a pink one." Bright Abbott thrust a stick of cotton candy in Ephram's face, grinning when it stuck to a pale cheek. "And you know you love pink anyway, so don't whine about it." 

"That's alright, *dollface*," Ephram said, pushing the cotton candy away. He smirked as the sticky ball of sugar moved towards Bright's hair, and adhered to the golden curls. "You can have it."

"Thanks a lot," Bright grimaced, but pulled the cotton candy off his head, and stuffed a bit into his mouth. Then he noticed the tall blonde staring at them with a puzzled look on her face. "Oh, hey there."

"Um.....Bright?"

"Yep," he answered, sticking his hand out. "And you're Madison, the babysitter."

"Well," she chuckled. "I don't exactly babysit anymore, I'm too busy with my music."

Bright nodded, "Huh, well, if you're ever in need of a back-up singer, look me up." He glanced sideways at Ephram, who looked as if he was trying not to burst into laughter. "Hey, I do a stunning rendition of 'Copacabana.'"

"Ignore him, Madison." Ephram said, "He's been infused with delusions of grandeur all his life."

"I don't know, I seem to recall a rousing performance of 'Independent Women.'"

"Yes! Exactly." Bright crowed, "That was one of my better numbers, if I do say so myself." 

"Honey," Ephram pressed the back of his hand against Bright's forehead. "Are you sure you didn't inhale some sketchy fumes in the Fortune Teller's tent?" 

The taller man shook his head playfully, growling menacingly. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose against a pale cheek. "Nope." 

"Wow," Madison whispered, eyeing the way they leaned into one another. 

"What?" Ephram said, wrapping an arm around Bright's waist, and pressing a soft kiss against his shoulder.

"It's just...." She gestured to their entwined bodies. "I never would have thought...I mean, we dated for some time."

"Oh that." Bright nodded. "Yeah, I always wanted to thank you for dumping this geek. If you hadn't, he would have lived in denial land for a much longer time." 

"Bright!"

"Well, it's true." 

"Um, glad I could be of service," she smiled awkwardly, and glanced down at her watch. "Wow, look at the time, I really need to go find my bandmates." 

Ephram nodded, "It was nice seeing you." 

"You too," she said hurriedly, before giving them a small smile, and quickly walking away.

They watched her walk away, then glanced at each other, sighing.

"You think that'll be the last time we have to do that?" Bright wondered aloud. "'Cause I'm really sick of watching everyone play 'getaway from the gays." 

"Maybe we should just be more up-front, instead of letting them figure it out on their own."

"Screw that." Bright grumbled. "Hetero's don't walk up to someone and say, 'Hi, my name's Alex, oh and I'm straight by the way.' Why should we have to?" 

"Yeah," Ephram nodded in agreement. He sighed as Bright grabbed him around the waist, pulling him close. "You're right."

"Anyway," Bright said. "I don't think that was why she left." 

"Huh?"

"I think," he whispered, caressing the side of Ephram's face. "That she still wants you." 

"What?!" Ephram pulled back, gaping at his boyfriend. 

"She still wants your ass!" Bright smirked, planting a wet kiss on Ephram's cheek. "But it's mine, all mine!" He danced away, pumping his arms wildly. 

Ephram shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder why that is." He started laughing when the tall blonde grabbed Ephram's hands and pulled him into the dance. 

"It's because you love me," Bright whispered, pressing his forehead against Ephram's.

The brunette closed his eyes, "Yeah, there is that."

"And..."

"Yeah?" 

"It's because you always wanted my slammin' bod!" 

~Finis~


End file.
